Amores tormentosos
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Un RobinRaven fic y lemon además! Tienen q leerlo ;D


AMORES TORMENTOSOS  
  
Las gotas de lluvia caen con fuerza sobre el concreto y sobre su capa empapada. Los truenos retumban a lo lejos. Es una noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas, únicamente iluminada por los rayos que desgarran las nubes.  
  
Oscura y tormenosa, así se siente ella.  
  
Grita con fuerza dejando salir toda la desesperación que lleva dentro, sabiendo que nadie puede oírla. Las lágrimas se arremolinan en sus ojos y por fin, ella deja que corran por sus mejillas fundiéndose en la lluvia.  
  
Minutos después vuelve a respirar calmadamente. Se siente un poco mejor, sólo un poco. Es uno de esos días en los que quisieras no haber salido de la cama.  
  
Tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo si no los hubiera visto besarse... pero el hubiera no existe.  
  
Ella ya lo sabía. Demonios! Todos lo sabían, era demasiado obvio. Pero tenía que haberlos visto?  
  
"Cálmate. No puedes hacer nada al respecto, hasta tú sabes que son el uno para el otro" se dijo a sí misma.  
  
Lentamente camina hacia la torre. Sólo la luz de la sala está encendida, probablemente los chicos habían salido a cenar o a celebrar a la nueva pareja.  
  
Pero al entrar a la habitación se da cuenta de su error. EL está ahí. Recostado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico. Hubiera querido darse la vuelta e irse corriendo, pero él ya la había visto.  
  
- Raven? Estás empapada! Qué estabas haciendo afuera?  
  
La chica ocultó el rostro en la capucha de su capa y trato de hablar en el mismo tono de voz monótono de siempre.  
  
- Nada.  
  
Robin se interpuso entre ella y la puerta del pasillo.  
  
- No parece.  
  
Ella lo hizo a un lado para irse; pero él la sujetó por la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse frente a él en el sofá.  
  
- Necesito ir a mi cuarto... Robin.  
  
- Y si no estuvieras alterada, dejaría que te fueras. Qué te pasa?  
  
Volvió el rostro antes de contestar, no soportaba verlo a los ojos.  
  
- Ya te dije que nada.  
  
La mano del chico se posó en su rostro e hizo que volteara a verlo.  
  
- Te conozco, Ray. Y sabes cuál creo que es tu problema?  
  
Los párpados de la joven bruja se cerraron para no tener que sostenerle la mirada. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, de nuevo. Por qué le hacía esto?  
  
De repente, él la sujetó por los hombros y la recostó en el sofá quedando sobre ella.  
  
- Que no te has dado cuenta de que te quiero a tí- susurró en su oído.  
  
La sensación de sus labios en su cuello le cortó la respiración. Y cuando el chico se inclinó sobre sus labios, ella respondió apasionadamente.  
  
La sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Cuando la lengua de él se abrió paso hasta el interior de su boca, Raven gimió de placer.  
  
No estaba segura de poder creer en sus palabras; pero los labios del líder de los Teen Titans le robaba el sentido común.  
  
Las manos de Robin subieron por su torso y acariciaron su busto, haciéndola gemir una vez más. Poco a poco se abrieron paso entre la ropa y se deslizaron por la pálida piel de la chica.  
  
Poco a poco los dos se fueros desprendiendo de la ropa; explorando la piel que iba quedando al descubierto.  
  
Un trueno retumbó con fuerza y cimbró los vidrios de las ventanas; trayendo a los amantes de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
La por lo general inexpresiva adolescente se sonrojó y trató de cubrirse con su capa.  
  
- Yo no...  
  
El Chico Maravilla la miró con una sonrisa y la besó de nuevo. Antes de que Raven supiera lo que estaba pasando, él la llevaba en brazos a su habitación.  
  
- Creo que la sala no es un buen lugar para terminar lo que empezamos.  
  
Todo el cuarto olía a él y el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y su piel contra la suya eran demasiado para resistirse.  
  
Las caricias subieron de tono, hasta que las manos del chico rozaron su entrpierna. Raven gimió con más fuerza y no se opuso a que él separara sus piernas.  
  
Ella alzó la cabeza y vió el rostro de su amante, sin la máscara, por primera vez. Unos ojos castaños y profundos la miraron con ternura.  
  
- Era en serio cuando dije que te quería. No... quise decir que en realidad te amo, Ray.  
  
Nunca había oído a alguien hablar con tanta sinceridad. Estar en sus brazos se sentía tan correcto...  
  
- Lo sé, Rob. Yo también.  
  
Y se fundieron en uno con la misma pasión que la tormenta que azotaba las ventanas.   
  
FIN  
  
Tal vez... ya se hacía necesario un fic d esta pareja en español. Son tan lindos!!!!  
  
Por favor dejen reviews y anímense a escribir fics d este par, please?  
  
Zauberin 


End file.
